


Lost Moments

by Whisperyourscreams



Series: What If [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, Young Love, everybody needs a hug, spider-man far from home, spoilers for FFH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperyourscreams/pseuds/Whisperyourscreams
Summary: SPOILERS for Spider-Man Far From Home.A little lost moment with Peter and MJ.





	Lost Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, spoilers. Don’t read if you don’t want them or haven’t seen the film yet. Unless you just like spoilers and then who am I to tell you what to do with your life. 
> 
> 2nd in the What If oneshot series, you don’t have to read them in order. They’re not connected.

Flights have been grounded for the day following the Mysterio drone disaster. It had been a mess of calls to families, students freaking out, chaperones freaking out even more, and feelings. Harrington needed to chill. She had been entirely too wrapped up in her feelings to deal with him when he'd ushered them into a hotel with the fake excitement of yet another new adventure laced with that slightly shaky undertone of fearing another disaster.

There isn't going to be one. Michelle is done with adventure for awhile. Absolutely done with everything that involves trips, drones, illusions, and almost getting killed. Or the boy she really freaking likes almost being killed. It still makes her stomach tighten to think about the way he limped on the bridge.

Yep. Feelings. Almost dying kinda made her braver than she'd ever been. The bravery didn't last as long as she'd hoped because she's now pacing around her billionth hotel room for this trip and staring down at the broken necklace in her palm.

A boy bought her a necklace. _Peter._ She kissed him. _Holy crap._

It makes her heart race to think about it, to think about his mouth against hers and the second kiss, the third. The one that made her legs feel a little weird when he gripped her arm and her fingers had somehow ended up on his face, in his hair.

MJ is so lost in her thoughts, in the necklace in her hand, she startles when there's a knock on her door. She could tell the person to go away, she's not in the mood to deal with anyone or anything. She just wants to think about Peter in peace, is that too much to ask?

"MJ? Uh, it's me." Speaking of Peter, she feels her lips lift at just the sound of his voice coming through the door. She's so screwed.

There's no hesitation in her steps or when she reaches to open the door but her stomach does a little flip right along with her heart. So dumb. Feelings are rough on her internal organs. There's a little grin on his face and she's leaning closer before she even realizes.

"Hi," he whispers it like a secret that's just theirs.

"Hi."

"Can I come in for a second?" It's an innocent question but his cheeks flush just enough to make her think about the kisses on the bridge. With a sweep of her arm, she silently invites him to step across the threshold. "I thought about asking if you wanted to go do something but-"

"I'm not leaving this room till we're heading to the airport."

"Yeah, I don't want to either." A flash of heat steals her breath from her lungs and she sees the moment his words catch up to him. The slight widening of his eyes. "I- uh, didn't mean that how it came out."

"I'd let you stay." The words tumble from her lips before she can second guess and she takes a step closer to this boy in her hotel room who makes her chest feel weird and her thoughts go crazy. "If you want."

"Mr. Harrington-"

"Already did the rounds. You don't have to, I just thought we could watch some movies or something." It feels stupid now as she sees Peter glance around her small room and the flush that's taking over his face. She didn't really mean to invite him to stay.

"Okay. Yeah, sure."

"Great!" She says it too loud, too eager. _Fuck._ Feelings are weird.

They're standing toe to toe in the middle of the room, right near the edge of the bed. Her ears heat when he watches her place the necklace on the nightstand. Peter looks better than the last time she laid eyes on him but he still limps just enough to be noticeable. The tension builds when he drops his gaze to his hands and they're stuck in some awkward moment that comes after kissing and admitting feelings for the first time. _What happens next?_

Michelle doesn't know how to make it not awkward but suddenly he steps forward, closing the distance, wrapping his arms around her in a hug similar to the one she sprung on him while on the bridge. His fingers press between her shoulder blades as she slides her arms around his neck and the tension melts. He takes in a shaky breath that she can hear and feel and every tight muscle in her body begins to loosen.

They stand there in her hotel room, just a boy and a girl, seeking a little comfort after a fucked up day. Hands gripping tighter, breathing easier, and MJ lets her eyes flutter shut. She doesn't want to let go so she doesn't. When she wants to press closer, she does. They can do this now. Her fingers slide up into his hair, he turns to push his face against her neck and the awkwardness doesn't exist here.

He needs this just as much as she does and probably a little more. Peter looked wrecked the last time she saw him. Red rimmed eyes, bloodied nose and cheek. He's cleaned up, he looks like her dork with the soft hair and the little grin but she hugs him back and promises not to let go until he does.

"You're really okay," he mumbles the words against her, never pulling away.

"I'm okay, Peter."

"Just making sure." It tugs in her stomach, the words echoing the thud of her heart.

Michelle understands the need, she's doing her own checking by pressing as close as possible, feeling his breath on her skin, his pulse steady against the hand she rests just beneath his jaw. She doesn't ask for specifics about the battle, or Spider-Man, or anything from the trip. There's time for that later.

Instead, she smudges her lips over his cheek, reassuring him once more that she's perfectly okay and everything will be fine. When his hands drift to her hips, they both take a little step back. She meets his eyes, they're soft and sure. She can openly stare at him now since she's pretty sure they're dating. He said he really likes her. Just the thought has her stomach filling with stupid butterflies.

"Been a really weird day."

"I've had weirder."

"I'm sure you have. Maybe you can tell me about some of it?" She doesn't mean right this second. “Later.”

"If I didn't make it clear earlier, I'd really like if we date."

"You wanna be my boyfriend, loser?" She hasn't teased him nearly enough this trip and the way his fingers curl at her hips, bunching the fabric of her shirt has the rest of her own fear and anxiety drifting away.

He tilts his head, lifting his chin a little as he says, "Yes. I do."

"Good." She could kiss him again but she doesn't. She waits for him to make the move.

Peter doesn't disappoint. His mouth is on hers in an instant. Soft and moving, only hesitating a second. She's never been kissed till him and she'd never seen the appeal of smashing mouths together before today. But now...she sees it. She feels it. It's a short kiss, one filled with the promise of time. Time for more, time for them, just time to be. His lips are a little red when he pulls away and MJ really wants to do that again. And again.

"Do you want to see something really cool?" Peter asks, his brow scrunching as if he's almost afraid she'll change her mind about liking him.

"Yes." Because she does and because he looks too cute when his eyes are brimming with excitement.

Within five minutes, they're seated on the bed with the Edith glasses settled on the bridge of his nose and she's smirking because he looks even dorkier but it's kinda really sexy. She likes him so much her chest feels like it's about to bust open and make some disgusting gory mess that will definitely piss off the hotel cleaning staff.

She asks a few questions about the drones, about how he almost killed Brad. The conversation flows easily, only minimal amounts of awkward stumbles and hesitation. She laughs more than she has in a long time and when he laughs with her, Mj swells with pride more consuming than the moment she answered the winning decathlon question in Washington. He's a teenage boy with the world on his shoulders and she decides that she'll be his anchor to reality whenever he needs it.

"You said you had a plan with the necklace but I sort of cut you off."

"Yeah, it was really dumb." By the way he scratches the back of his neck, she knows it wasn't dumb at all. "I was gonna give it to you at the top of the Eiffel Tower and tell you I like you."

"How long had you been planning this?" Awhile if the way his mouth falls open is any indication. It's almost too much with the glasses.

"I- uh, not too long." A long time is all she hears.

"Help me put it on?" She can do it herself but he's sitting right next to her, looking hot in glasses and entirely too tempting. He nods and she reaches for the delicate chain, hands it to him within three seconds.

She loves the brokenness of the flower, the way it represents their budding relationship in some twist of fate. Things aren't perfect, they'll never be perfect. His plan went haywire and yet, they're still here. They’re together and that’s what matters.

When she turns a little to give him better access to the back of her neck, she can feel the mattress dip as he scoots closer. She ducks a couple of inches for his hands to lift the necklace over her head. Her fingers trap it in place against her chest as he fastens the back together and before she can reach up to do it herself, he's gathering her hair out of the way.

A touch of warm fingertips behind her ear and MJ knows without a doubt that her knees would give out if she was standing right now. A shiver runs down her spine when Peter leans in, when his lips press against the back of her neck.

"Is this okay?" Of course he's asking, mouth hot on her skin in a way that shouldn't be innocent but it is. She knows it is. Her body just didn't get the memo.

"Y-yeah." More than okay. Feels like heaven but she isn't going to say that out loud. Ever. To anyone.

It's the thought of how he looks in the glasses that have her hands trembling when he dusts another kiss over her skin, just behind her ear. She turns in a fraction of a second, her hands grabbing his face and pulling him in until her mouth is against his. It isn't soft, or mild, or timid like all of the kisses they've shared up to this point. It's wet, mouths open and exploring as hands wander.

He's panting when he pulls back to look at her, eyes wide and her expression is probably the same. She's not sure why she did that but she really wants to do it again. She wants to make-out with him. They're thousands of miles from home, they almost died, and MJ is pretty sure the glasses should be illegal. No one should be able to look that cute and hot at the same time.

"Peter, the glasses gotta go."

"Oh right, sorry. Beck said they look really dumb." A flash of anger bursts in her chest and she stops him when he reaches up to pull them off. She bats his hands away, gently reaches for the frames and carefully slides them off.

"He was a dick. They look hot and I can’t think right now."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not repeating it." Instead, she folds the glasses and places them on the bedside table and then her hands are back on Peter. Her mouth seeking and wild against his. Neither of them have done this before, they both get a little too eager, teeth clash, lips are bitten, apologies mumbled but it's the most exhilarating thing Michelle has done the entire trip.

She can't say for sure how he feels but when his hand slips under fabric, touches the bare skin of her back and he pulls away as if he's been burned, she’s pretty confident it’s close to the same for him.

"MJ, uh, I- sorry."

"It's okay." But he's right. They've been dating less than a day and emotions are not something to be exploited after a traumatic experience. "This time do you want to skip the allergic to perfume thing and just sit next to me on the flight?"

"Yes." He reaches for her hand, sliding his fingers through hers. Any second now, her chest is going to burst.

They slip back into talking just as easily as they slipped out of it. Topics that range from his powers, to their relationship change, to being ready to be home, all pass by with the ticking of an old clock near the bed. The heat of the kiss lessens. Michelle keeps her hand in his, even when she leans back against the headboard. By the time Peter has kicked his shoes off and sprawled himself over the bottom of the bed, she's starting to feel a little tired. The adrenaline of the day wears off a bit more each time she catches herself laughing at something he says.

His arm is stretched up to the middle of the mattress, meeting hers, fingers still intwined when he talks about space and aliens. She listens to every tale, every little piece he's choosing to share now that she knows for sure. Some of it sounds impossible but the way he grips her hand, is real. The emotions are real and she knows that he's amazing without being told any of his Spidey stats. When she rubs her thumb over his knuckles, Peter sighs and visibly relaxes deeper into the bed.

A pillow somehow makes its way down to him. Maybe she threw it at him when he made an awful joke about dying. Snuggled down on her own pillow, with her toes pressing against his side, MJ feels the day slip away into a new one. Her shoulder starts to ache from stretching to hold his hand but the second she tries to pull free, he grips tighter.

"My arm is going numb."

"Oh." The pout is adorable but unnecessary.

"You could move up here." She expects excuses or stuttering but he says nothing. He just shifts up onto his knees and crawls up the bed until he drops next to her. His fingers reach for hers again.

In a little bit, she'll put on pajamas, take the necklace off, and sleep but for now, she's good. At least that's what she tells herself as he settles in next to her. It's not as awkward as she thought it'd be and his hand feels good in hers. She's only half listening when he starts talking about Berlin.

Her eyes close around the time he mentions a train. When they open again, the room is dark and Peter is peacefully sleeping next to her. She smiles at the light snoring coming from him, scoots a little closer and lets sleep drag her under once more. She doesn't even notice his hand still gripping her own.


End file.
